Days with Misaki and Takumi
by yuukuzuri
Summary: Moments Misaki and Takumi spend together each day. Future-fic.Drabbles :D. COMPLETE
1. A Typical Day

Hey, hey =)

I had this done a while ago and I kind of forgotten about it. Just a peak into the future with Misa and Taku XD Calling him Taku is a bit weird though. So this is going to a series of short one-shots. Basically anything that doesn't have an actual plot : )Enjoy!

Warning: Future fic, OOC much? It's also really short :/

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama! or the Flash. But I want to…..on second thought maybe not.….Yup, I don't want to ;)

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>On a typical day.<em>

Takumi was moving the boxes from the front door into the empty room in the apartment. Misaki was in the other spare room, doing god knows what. She wouldn't let Takumi in to help her decorate the room, throwing threats such as _"You'll be sleeping on your beloved couch tonight if you even peek"_ or _"I won't look, or speak to you for a week in you come in here"_ Takumi knew the only option for him is to stay away until she permitted him go into the room. Carrying the last box into the spare room, he was getting worried of Misaki in the other room.

"It's been almost an hour, what on earth is she doing?"

"Takumi" Misaki's voice made him jump in surprise a little bit. "Could you come in here for a little bit?"

"Coming" Takumi dropped the box he was carrying and speed into the other room faster that the Flash could cross the street. When he reached the room, he was surprised. How could she have done _that _with the condition she was in?

"Misaki" he started "Why on earth couldn't you let me do _that_?" his faced was paled at what he saw. "You know you shouldn't be doing anything heavy in your condition!" he stated with a stern voice.

"Oh hush. It wasn't that difficult. I've done this dozens of times before you know" Misaki brushed off Takumi's worried statement.

"Were do you think it looks best? There?" she pointed to the far corner of the left side of the room. "There?" Then pointed to the middle of the room against the window "Or there?" and to the right side of the room near the door.

"I need your opinion here. I want to make this room beautiful" she said cutely with a huge smile on her face.

Takumi sighed to dismiss his worry and then smiled at her beaming face. "Well, I would have to look at this from your perspective then. You will be the one using this room the most" He moved behind Misaki, lowered himself so that he was the same height as her, placed his cheek to hers and took both of her hands into his.

"Hmmm. There" He pointed her hand the first direction and used her finger as a pointer. Misaki giggled at his antics "There" He pointed to the second direction "Or there. Hmmm" while pointing to the third direction. He then placed Misaki's finger to her chin in a thinking gesture. Misaki giggled again.

"Hmmm I think it's best we put it there. Shortest distance from the door" He said pointing to the area nearest to the door. He turned his head to the left to look at Misaki , smiled, turned back to the front and warped his arms around her. Misaki held his face with her right hand and kissed his left cheek.

"Thank you Takumi" she smiled to him. "Okay then, let's move the crib here!"

"Don't. Just go sit down, I'll move it" Takumi said with a stern voice letting her go.

"It's not that heavy. I can still carry one side" Misaki said, a bit defensive.

"No way Misaki" He shakes his head. " There's no way I'm going to let my 7 month pregnant wife carry a crib all by herself" Takumi shooed Misaki from the room. "I have no idea how managed to put the crib together with that bulge. You're amazing" he gave her sweet smile and a peck on the cheek. Then with a serious face he said "No more heavy jobs for you my dear. I'll put the rest of the furniture together"

"Yes, yes" Misaki laughed a little while walking towards the couch in the living room.

"You know your mother's going to kill me if she knew I let you put together a crib!" Takumi called from inside the room.

Misaki just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>In my defence, pregnant ladies are different from usual, so Misaki is OOC in this XDXD<p>

As for _The Will_, I haven't written the following chapter yet. I'm still trying to piece together the story. I will update when I update and it seems like the bunny trap is still empty.

Anyway, thank you for reading and REVIEW!

Cheerio!

yuukuzuri

29th July 2011

8.03 pm.


	2. Some Evenings

Warning: Cheesyness ahead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Misaki and Takumi and his apartment. Though I wish I did own his apartment. Then I could be the doting landlady XDXD

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a fine Saturday evening. Misaki sat on the couch in the living room, watching a movie while folding laundry to be kept away. The windows were open; letting the August breeze blow into the house, cooling the once humid apartment due to blistering sun earlier in the day. The sun was starting to set in the horizon; turning the white walls of the living room orange. She didn't feel like turning on the lights just yet, basking in the beautiful colour and cool breeze. She turned off the TV, brought her legs ups and hugged them. She closed her eyes as she inhale the cool air of autumn that was approaching.<p>

"He's late" she said to herself. Opening her eyes; daring the door knob to rattle and that he would show up. After about a minute staring at the door, she returned her gaze to huge glass window on her left. Looking at the darken city that was starting to lit up little by little as the darkness continue to fall upon the city below it.

As if hearing her calling him, the door knob started to rattle as the sounds of a key being inserted and the door opened to reveal a surprised Takumi. He scanned the dark room; spotting his wife on the couch, in the dark, smiling at him.

"Welcome home" she beamed to him, showing him the expression that was only for his eyes. He smiled weakly back to her; tired from a day's of work. He put his briefcase at the entrance of the living room, took off his blazer and hung it on the coat rack.

"I'm home" he said while making his way to his wife; placed a kiss to her temple and sat down beside her. Takumi sunk into the comfort of the couch, turning his head to the left to look at Misaki and smiled. Misaki turned her body to face him, smiling tenderly.

"How was your day?" she said softly as she caressed his cheek; as in trying to make the tiredness go away.

"Hectic, as usual" He replied. "I'm sorry for having to work on the weekends. I will be free once we finish this project. I promise" he held her hand that was caressing his cheek and kissed her palm.

"Don't worry about that. Having you home every night is better than nothing" she said smiling gently to him. "Come, lie down. Your exhausted" she patted her lap; inviting him to lay his head down. He lied down without any hesitation; taking in the beautiful scenery from the window and the warmth of her lap on his skin. After a moment of silence on both sides, he chuckled lightly at a memory.

"What?" she said, smiling a little while arching her brow; questioning his sudden merriment.

"I just remembered that time when I had to force you into letting me lie on your lap" He said looking up to her; smirking. "You were adorable"

"Hmmm? You want to sleep here like you did during those days tonight?" Misaki threatened him lightly as she pulled his hair with a little force; with a smile still plastered on her slightly coloring face.

Takumi chuckled a little; brought his hand up to cup her cheek and started to caress it gently. "I love you Misaki" he said gently.

"I love you too alien" She bent down and kissed Takumi on his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Huahahahahahahaha~ Forgive me for not updating what I was supposed to, instead I'm updating this. Sorry for the length and the cheesyness, but I thought one of these scenes was bound to happen. Right? Right? XD<p>

REVIEWS make all writers happy, including me :D I doubt there would be someone who wouldn't be. Is there?

Love Lots,

yuukuzuri

24th August 2011

4.25pm


	3. We'll Figure It Out

The writing machine is back!Woohhooooo! (If only that were true *pouts*)

Warning: Someone's gonna cr-ey~

Disclaimer: I have no part in creating these wonderful characters. I just like torturing them ;)

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Misaki shivered in her sleep, she turned around trying to find her favourite source of warmth. When she couldn't find it with her half-awake mind, she reached out her hand to touch the space beside her, only to find it cold. She opened her eyes and sat up looking around.<p>

"Takumi?"

She looked around the room, trying to find him. She stared at the bathroom door; if he was in the bathroom, the lights would be on. After almost a minute staring at the bathroom door she was convinced that he didn't go to the bathroom. She started to worry. Misaki kicked the covers away and swing her legs off the bed. She stood up, a bit drowsy and made her way to the door; finding it ajar, she peeked into the hallway. The lights in the whole apartment were off with only the city lights that streamed through the curtains into the living room lit the hallways. Even with little light, Misaki knew where she was heading; her senses had the whole house encrypted in her mind.

She walked slowly towards the living room, her senses fully aware, trying to locate where her husband could be at this hour. When she arrived in the living room, she found him sitting in his favorite reading armchair; that was overlooking the city from their high rise apartment. He had a cup in his hands, staring blankly at the view. Misaki walked silently and stood next to his armchair, she touched his hand that was resting on the armrest lightly; trying not to startle him.

"Takumi.." Misaki whispered to him. Takumi was a bit surprised as he looked up to her; not realizing her presence. He smiled tenderly at her as he held her hand that touched him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No" Misaki shook her head "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, a little bit" Takumi placed his cup on the table next to him and led her by the hand to sit on his lap, facing the view as he placed his arms around her middle. Misaki rested her head on his shoulder, and placed her hands on top of his. Takumi kissed her temple then buried his face in her hair; taking in her scent.

"What are you thinking about?" She looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"This and that" Takumi smiled down to her.

"Takumi" her voice was barely a whisper but it was firm; signaling that he shouldn't joke around. Takumi chuckled a little before sighing.

"You know that I have never had a family…."Takumi trailed off. Misaki stayed silent, listening to what he had to say before she responded.

"I'm worried that I would be a bad father to our child" his voice a bit trembling as he whispered into Misaki's ear while stroking lovingly her still small belly. "What if I hurt our child?" he chocked his last words as he held Misaki tighter, burying his head deeper into her shoulder.

Misaki raised her right hand to his cheek and caressed it gently; willing him to look at her as she looked up to him.

"Hey, look at me" Misaki whispered up to him. When Takumi did, he had tears in his eyes.

"You'll be a fantastic father. I know you will" she smiled to him, wiping away the stray tear that escaped. "I'm just as scared as you are about being a mother. We'll figure out being parents together" she caressed his cheek gently. Takumi closed his eyes and turned his face into her palm.

"How would you know?" his word were barely audible but Misaki caught it.

"A mother's instinct" she smiled sweetly to him.

Takumi was silent for a moment before her held the hand that was on his face and kissed it. Misaki pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. Takumi took the chance and held her face to kiss her fully on the lips; briefly, but enough. They stayed silent for a while; basking in the presence of each other before Misaki yawned.

Takumi chuckle a little "Let's get to bed". He let her go so that she could get up before standing up himself. Misaki offered him her hand; which he took and led him back into their bedroom. Takumi stopped at the door to the room, halting Misaki as well. She looked at him questioningly.

"Thank you Misaki" Takumi said to her; his face had the gentlest smile she had ever seen him wear, full of love.

Misaki returned his smile and pulled them into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>GYYYAAHHHHH~ I love this couple to bits!Usaki FTW! And yes, I did make Usui cry XDXD<p>

I have just realized that with this collection, I have reached 10 KwMs stories!YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

REVIEWS are loved, constructive criticism are accepted, flames will be extinguished with this fire extinguisher right here :P

Love lots!

yuukuzuri

6th September 2011

12.25 am.


	4. Early Evening Seduction

Enough of cuteness clichés, let's get it a bit steamy!XD

Warning: Steamy scene, if you don't think your age is appropriate for it don't read. Please, I don't wanna get in trouble.

Disclaimer: I really wanna be Misaki in this scene. Like seriously! Fujiwara-sensei! Put me in your manga please!DX

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Takumi was searching around the living room trying to find something; looking under magazines, inside boxes, in between the cushions, under the couch and he was getting frustrated. He didn't want to trouble Misaki when they were already running late for a dinner party the Walker family hosted tonight. After another 5 minutes of searching, he gave up and made his way to the bedroom.<p>

"Misaki, have you seen my watch?" he said as he stepped into the closet where Misaki was putting on her dress after finishing her makeup and hair.

"In here on the dresser where you left it. Honestly, you keep forgetting where you put things these days" Misaki said as she was sliding an arm into her dress.

Takumi stopped at the door to the closet as he took in what was in front of him. His beautiful wife had light makeup on, her hair was curled and pulled up into a French twist that gathered to one side, her aquamarine dress was still gaping on her back; needed to be zipped up, revealing her black bra strap on her creamy white skin. Takumi swallowed a lump in his throat as Misaki was trying to pull up the zipper that seems to be stuck.

"Urrrgghh! It's stuck! Takumi a little help please" Misaki cried in frustration after a few tries to zip herself up while looking at her husband's reflection on the mirror in front of her. Takumi broke away from his reverie at the sound of her voice and made his way to his wife.

Takumi approached his wife slowly as he kept his eyes locked on hers through the reflection in the mirror. He touched the zipper slowly and released it from the fabric that was stuck in between it. He slowly pulled up the zipper as his finger traced along her exposed skin. Misaki's face colored a little, broke off from his eyes and turned her face to the left; trying to look at him from over her shoulders.

Takumi came closer to her back while his other hand started messaging her right shoulder. He trailed kisses along her left shoulder up to her ear while he snaked his right arm around her waist. Misaki sucked in her breath and bit her lower lip trying not to moan at the pleasure he was giving her.

"You look so beautiful that it makes me want to keep you in here all night" Takumi whispered seductively in her ear before he started nibbling on her earlobe. "One week away from you is just too long" Misaki's eyes closed slowly as she tried to fight the growing emotion inside of her. In her struggle not be defeated by her husband's seduction, she mumbled out incoherently.

"I-idiot Taku-mi...we-we're going to be l-late" She said in between staggered breaths. Just before Takumi could respond, his phone rang; halting any further actions. He reluctantly let go of her and went into the bedroom to retrieve his phone.

Misaki let out a breath of relieve, if the phone had not interrupted them, who knows who much later they would be for the dinner. That was something she wasn't willing to risk as she was already on airs with the rest of the Walker family. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying her best to will away the redness on her cheeks before Takumi returned.

Takumi returned with an irritated face but smiled as soon as his eyes met with Misaki's and stood next to her. "The car is here, are you ready?"

"Almost…" Misaki looked through her drawers, trying to find a suitable necklace to go with the dress and her wedding ring; which was the only other jewelry she ever wore.

"I've got something for you" Takumi suddenly remembered as he retrieved his watch from the dressing table. "I bought it when I was in Italy yesterday" he made his way back into the bedroom and came back with a small box in his hand. He opened the lid to reveal a beautiful platinum necklace with a diamond encrusted snowflake pendant.

"It's beautiful" Misaki smiled up to him.

"Here, turn around" Misaki turned around facing the mirror as Takumi took the necklace out of the box to put it on for her. Takumi moved her hair to the side and hooked it around her neck delicately. He rearranged her hair then hugged her around her middle.

"Perfect"

Misaki caressed the pendent as she beamed up to him. She then pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Takumi. It's absolutely beautiful"

"You're beautiful" he hugged her tighter as he touched his cheeks to hers and kissed it.

"Come on, we're gonna be late. For real this time" Misaki playfully hit his hands on her middle. He let her go to get her coat from the closet before he offered her his arm. She took it happily and they made their way to the front door. They went down the elevator and into car in silence.

"Takumi?" Misaki broke the silence that engulfed them as the car started moving. Takumi turned his head from the window and smiled to her. "Hmm?"

"Why a snowflake?"

"You know that every snowflake is unique and there is no identical piece of snowflake?"

"Yeah"

"You're my snowflake. The one and only. There is no other like you for me" Takumi said as he took her hand into his. Misaki smiled as she tightened her hold on his hand. Silence engulfed them once again before Takumi spoke up.

"I still haven't forgotten the…'activity' that almost happened before the phone rang" His smile turned into the smirk that he only showed to Misaki. She turned her head back to him; eyes wide as her face colored once more. Takumi leaned in to whisper to her seductively.

"We shall continue when we get home okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Ngeeeeeee~Sexy no? Why a snowflake? I just love them, that's why XD and butterflies XDXD. If you wanna see what the necklace looks like go to my profile. I've posted it there.<p>

Progress you ask? I'm still thinking of suitable scenes for _The Will_ so bear with me. Other than that, I have a bunch of unfinished stories that I do intend to finish. I just don't know when. School started again, so you know the drill.

Reviews are loved!

Cheerios!

yuukuzuri

14th September 2011

10.45 pm


	5. Quiet Evenings

Here. More stinking cliché/ sweet/makes-you-go-Awwwww moments for them XD Yes, I'm crazy like that!

Warning: May cause toothache. You have been warned XD

Disclaimer: I don't own them DX

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Usui Takumi stared blankly at the view before him. The dark night sky was illuminated by the neon lights of city below. The city lights would have made a romantic view for a nice candle light dinner. <em>'Who needs the view when I have the best view before me?'<em> He looked down from the window to the serene face resting on his chest, her body moving up and down in sync with his own breathing. She was fast asleep; too tired from the day's activity. Every now and then she would mumble incoherently, scratch her nose or tighten her arms around him while nuzzling deeper into his chest. Whenever she did, Takumi would just chuckle lightly as he caressed her hair that had fallen on her face away tenderly.

She gets tired much faster than she usually would these days. Being the tough "Demon President" she was in high school; she had great stamina and strength but the growing person inside of her was taking away that strength and making it into something else that she had never had in her before; a mother. As much as he enjoyed the quirky attitude she had during high school, he loved her motherly side that she only showed to him and him alone so much more.

He loved looking at her motherly face when she was stroking her growing belly tenderly; whispering words of encouragement to the growing infant inside of her, her sweet voice when she would hum sweet tunes while she sew small garments for their unborn child. How she would smile sweetly when they talked about how their child would look like once he/she was born. Heck, he could look at her forever without feeling even an ounce of boredom; she was everything to him, nothing could ever change that.

He could still remember the day she told him she was pregnant; her face was stricken with tears, even though she was smiling happily at him. How she jumped on him as soon as he entered the house, how she smiled and cried tears of joy continuously for half-an-hour later, she even warned him _'Don't you dare fall in love with someone else when you've already impregnated me'_ she said. He could remember clearly his reply on that day that made her smiled permanent on her face the next two months; _'The only other person that I would ever love more than you is our child'_.

He chuckled loudly at the memory which managed to wake her up from her deep slumber. She blinked tiredly several times before she could focus. She smiled tiredly up to him before resuming her initial position and went straight back to sleep. It was one of her sudden tiredness that she was experiencing more often in her final months of pregnancy. He just smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my dear"

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>I apologize if I haven't reply to your review. I shall as soon as I can.<p>

REVIEW!

yuukuzuri

18th September 2011

11.00 pm


	6. Kiss In The Rain

*Swoons by herself* I wanna go play in the rain now~

Warning: Cliché overload!

Disclaimer: I love these two but I have no claim over them…

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Thunders shot across the August sky as the pouring rain was getting even heavier than ever. The warmth that they shared through their clasped hand was enough but not satisfying. They wanted to be huddled together, closer, warmer in each other's embrace, but they were in a public place. Even the smallest of intimacy would be noticed under the small roof outside a convenient store.<p>

They were out on a date, the sky was bright and sunny the time they left the house. There wasn't even any rain in the weather forecast, so they didn't even bother to bring an umbrella. Guess even with forecast, god's willing could not be changed.

"It's getting crowded down here" a soaked Misaki turned to her husband.

"Come closer to me Misaki. You're shivering" Takumi pulled their connected hands so that Misaki stood closer to him. He did try to put his hands around her earlier but Misaki pushed him away saying _'We're in a public place idiot!'_ Misaki obeyed this time because she couldn't stand the coldness from her damp cloths plus the burst of cool air conditioning from the convenience store whenever someone entered the store.

"This air conditioning is making it worse Takumi. Why don't we just make a run for it back home?" Takumi looked up to the sky as the thunder seemed to have lessened. He would rather they get home soon to a hot shower than have his wife risking getting a cold.

"Good idea. I think its better we just walk though, you might slip in this condition, it's dangerous. We're already soaked anyway" Takumi looked down to her with a smile and tightened his grip on her hands. Misaki returned his smile and pulled him into pouring rain.

The thunder had stopped and the rain had eased up a bit, it should be okay for them to walk in. They made their way slowly pass a garden that was a short-cut to their apartment. Even though they were soaked and the occasional burst of wind was making them colder than they already were, they were actually enjoying their walk in the rain together. The water droplets that hit their skin were somewhat calming and the lack of people around made them feel like they were the only two people in the world.

At a particular spot in the garden, summer flowers were blooming and the rainy atmosphere was making it even more beautiful that it has ever been. Misaki and Takumi had walked this path a hundred times before but they had never seen it in this situation. The shy sun behind the dark clouds lightened the water droplets that were on the flower petals and leaves into different colours. Both stopped to enjoy the rare view before them silently before turning to smile at each other. They looked at each other silently; lost in their own thoughts.

After a while, Takumi pulled her towards him and kissed her fully on the lips, winding his arms around her tight. Misaki moved her arms around Takumi's neck to pull him to her faster, holding on to her dear life as she melted into his kiss. The kiss was reassuring the love they had for each other more than ever as the heat from their lips further warmed their whole being as they gave their all into the kiss.

Misaki was the first to break the kiss, breathing heavily. Takumi took her face into his hands and pressed their foreheads together. Rain was still falling down on them, even though it was just drizzles now, droplets fell from Takumi's nose onto her face, cooling her hot blushing skin. After a moment of silence Takumi chuckled at Misaki's face.

"You're even more beautiful under the rain" Misaki's blush intensified even more. Her heart soared at his words, she was thankful to have married a person who loved her for what she was. She smiled shyly up to him, tiptoed and kissed him briefly.

"I love you Takumi" Misaki held on to the hands that were holding her face, smiling lovingly up to him.

"I really love you too Misaki" Takumi returned the tender smile he was rewarded with his own before sweeping down to kiss her again.

They released each other, intertwined their hands together again and made their home. They have shared many kisses, but this kiss was something they would never forget.

_A kiss in the rain_

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Aaaaa~A kiss in the rain *dies of happiness* I'm in a lovey-dovey mood now. Maybe it's because of the abundance of love songs on my playlist now. It's late and I felt like updating so this is what happened. This was never beta-d so if there are any mistakes please tell me. I'm half asleep now anyway…<p>

Has anyone ever heard By chance (You&I) by JRAquino? I am in love with that song! Anyone have any ideas from this song I would be happy to write it for you :)

Westlife is coming to KL and I am going!Weeehoooo!

Love lots!

yuukuzuri

4th October 2011

1.04 am


	7. Do You Like Cats?

Yes I love cats! They're freaking adorable!

Warning: More sweets that may cause an even worse toothache :P

Disclaimer: Takumi seems like he likes cats in the anime which I have no part in creating.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Usui Takumi entered his house tired; another busy day at the office. Even though his work was tiring, having come home to his beautiful loving wife was the silver lining in his gloomy day. He looked forward to her sweet smile and lovely greeting. How she would shyly peck his cheeks as soon as he entered the house, her pinkish face when she would pull his tie for her to reach his face. Those small gestures he will cherish forever. He was waiting eagerly for her to greet him as he opened the door loudly.<p>

"I'm home" he looked around the corridor leading to the living room, no sign of Misaki anywhere "Misaki?" he was getting worried. She would usually be waiting for him in the living room around this time. He heard sounds coming from the one of the bedrooms. He called out louder "Misaki?"

Misaki popped her head out of one of the spare bedrooms "Oh, I didn't hear you open the door" she slipped out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her hurriedly. Takumi raised an eyebrow, she was being weird. She made her way towards him and greeted him like she usually did.

"Welcome home Takumi" she smiled up to him as Takumi took off his coat, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs.

"What were you doing in the spare room?" Takumi asked curiously. Misaki went rigid for a second at his question, which she then tried her best to act naturally; putting away his coat in the closet like would usually do. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Takumi, and it made him even more curious. Misaki bit her lower lip and turned to face Takumi slowly. He waited patiently for her to answer him. She avoided eye contact for a while before she shyly looked at him.

"Um, Takumi, can I ask you something?" Takumi was surprised. She would only be this shy when she would screw up trying to cook something for him. Seeing that she came from the spare bedroom, she couldn't be cooking something in there could she? Could she?

"What's wrong?"Takumi was getting a bit nervous at her reaction. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing bad happened. Um, Takumi, do you like cats?"

Takumi was surprised at her question. "I don't know. I've never really minded playing with them so I don't think I hate them. Why?"

"Ah-well, um…you see-" Misaki's explanation was cut short when a small grey kitten rubbed herself on Takumi's legs, meowing loudly at both of them. Both Misaki and Takumi looked down at the kitten dumbfounded. Takumi looked back at Misaki "You-"

Misaki kneeled down as fast as she could and picked the kitten up. "Um, the kittens kind of followed me home" she looked up nervously at Takumi, she bit her lip when he didn't give her a respond, still surprised at the newcomer in her hands. "I couldn't leave them alone, they were crying so loud. They looked so vulnerable, I was worried that stray dogs would hurt them if I left them-" Takumi cut her before she could finish.

"Wait, _'them'_?"

"Err, yeah" she held the kitten that was staring up cutely at both of them in one hand took Takumi's hand with her free hand and lead him to the spare room she came from earlier. When she opened the door, Takumi was even more surprised to see a box with another white kitten sleeping soundly in the blankets, a plate with cat food and a small bowl of water in the room.

"They were together, so I couldn't just leave them there on the street"

"On the street? You said they followed you home" Takumi asked her with his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Err-"

"Misaki tell me, where exactly did you find them?"

"Okay, okay. They were in front mom's house in a box. Mom said she would take them, but Suzuna's allergic to cats. I don't want to send them to a shelter, so I asked Sakura and Shizuko if they could take them. But Shizuko already has a dog and Sakura already has three cats at hers… I thought we could take them since our apartment allows pets" Misaki looked at Takumi, unsure of what his reaction would be.

Takumi was silent for a moment, trying to take in her explanation. He was actually more surprised to find out that there were things about her that he didn't know. The two years they were dating and the three years being married to her, he never knew that she liked cats. He smiled to her once he got over his new discovery. He reached out and started stroking the kitten in her arms gently, the kittens seemed to like as she leaned into Takumi's hand even more.

"Firstly, they shouldn't be kept in a spare bedroom without proper ventilation" Misaki's eyes widened. Takumi smiled, picking up the kitten from Misaki's hand.

"Secondly, we need a litter box and a few more basic cat necessities than just a box and a plate" He said while scratching the kitten behind the ears then placing her on the floor.

"So, can we keep them?" Misaki asked excitedly

"Yes, if you let me kiss you" Takumi's smile widen as Misaki giggled, then tiptoed to kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck. Takumi wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Thank you Takumi. I promise I'll take good care of them" she beamed up to him.

"Hmm…and if they misbehave, I'll have to punish their master" Takumi smiled mischievously down to the woman in his arms. Misaki chuckled to him before mumbling

"Perverted alien"

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>The real reason behind this story is I've adopted two cats, both girls. I already have one buff male. They are so cute and I love them!<p>

If no one has realized, these stories doesn't have a specific timeline. They are at random; before Misaki is pregnant/when they are newlyweds. What is for sure is that they are already married.

Reviews are loved!

yuukuzuri

14th October 2011

11.56 pm


	8. Regrets

Took me long enough!

Warning: future fic, OOC, Takumi being a pervert :P

**Disclaimer: I want to sit on Usui Takumi's lap too! Fujiwara-sensei draw me on his lap!DX**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Takumi?"<p>

Misaki looked around the living room, trying to find her husband's whereabouts in the last lights of the day. It was a Sunday and Misaki had been cleaning out the storage room of their 4 room apartment, insisting that they should clean it out from time to time. They both hardly found time to keep their apartment tidy if it weren't for the cleaners that came every two days. It just that one room that Misaki had insisted that she wanted to sort out herself. _'There might be memorable things in there that would a waste to throw away! The cleaners wouldn't know its value!'_ she had said to Takumi when he mentioned that the cleaners could do it.

"Takumi?" She called out louder into the corridor.

"I'm in here dear" Takumi's voice came from the study, where Misaki had banished him when he offered to help her.

She opened the door to the study steadily; trying not make too much sound; and found Takumi behind his desk, with his glasses on, looking intently into the monitor of his computer. He looked up to her when she entered a smiled tiredly at her. Misaki made her way into the room and stood next to him, looking over his table that was littered with papers and documents.

"How's it coming?" Misaki asked as Takumi snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. She moved her arm onto his shoulders and looked down to him, smiling encouragingly.

"It's coming" Takumi let out a tired sigh before smiling up to her, which Misaki returned with a smile of her own. Takumi was working on the papers for the newest project for Usui Industries that would be presented the following week. It was a though pitch, but if Takumi's team succeeded in getting this project, it would make it biggest deal that Usui Industries would ever gotten in the past 10 years, which was why Misaki insisted that he focused on his work instead of helping with the cleaning.

"Take a break, dear. I'll get you some coffee" Misaki offered, withdrawing her arm around Takumi's neck. She went to kitchen and returned with two cups of steaming coffee. Takumi was picking up papers and trying his best to arrange them properly, the mess was making his head hurt even more that it already was. Once most of the papers were out of the way, Misaki set the cup down in front of him.

"Thank you Misaki" He smiled lovingly at her, taking a sip of the hot coffee, feeling the fatigue washed away with the dose of caffeine. Misaki peered into Takumi's monitor and smiled at the screensaver.

"Is that the picture we took at the beach last year?" She asked Takumi excitedly. She had seen the pictures before but seeing it again made her giddy.

"Yes it is. My favourite so far" He smiled to her and held her hand. He pulled her to sit on his lap which she obliged without argument, still smiling at the picture.

"Let's see the rest. I loved that trip" She wrapped her arms around Takumi's neck so that she wouldn't fall off and Takumi held her waist for support. With his free arm, he clicked the mouse to open his folders of their pictures from the trip. They then proceeded through every single one he had on his computer; from their days in high school, to their years in collage, their wedding, up until their latest photos. They giggled and laughed as they reminisce those moments, smiling at each other. After they finished going through all the pictures, they looked at each other lovingly, engulfed in a comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Takumi asked her breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Do you…" Takumi paused which made Misaki look at him questioningly.

"What Takumi? You know you ask me anything, but be serious. If has something to do with my underwear, I swear I'm going to make you into a puddle of alien liquid!" Misaki said exasperated because he had done it before. Takumi chuckled before smiling up to her.

"Misaki, do you have any regrets?" Misaki eyes widened. She was surprised by his question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just…wondering" Misaki paused for a moment, choosing her words. She knew that Takumi was worried about her being lonely, seeing that the new project had made him busier than ever having less and less time for them to be together.

"Maybe there are some thing I would have done differently, but I don't regret doing them" She smiled to him.

"Such as?"

"Not being able to work harder for mum, or sending Suzuna off because of that bloody meeting. But all and all, it turned out okay. Life's too short to have regrets Takumi" Takumi was thoughtful for a moment at her answer.

"What about…you're father?"

"No" Misaki didn't even have to think about it. Even though she did resent her father for it but, she had forgiven him and moved on. Takumi was a bit surprised that she answered without even skipping a heartbeat. He looked questioningly at her.

"If he never walked out on us, I would have never met you" She smiled sweetly at him then bent down to kiss his forehead. "So stop asking stupid questions" she smiled brightly to him. Takumi looked at her eyes, her beautiful golden orbs that melted his heart before placing his hand behind her head and pulled her down for a loving kiss.

"Thank you Misaki" Takumi said once they broke off, pushing stray hair behind her ears and stroked her cheek gently. No words were exchanged; no words were needed for both of them to convey their love to each other.

"Come on, let's get dinner started" Misaki said as she released herself from his grip and made her way to the door. Takumi was still seated and grinning when Misaki turned around from the door to look at him questioningly.

"Are you coming?"

"So, what color underwear are you wearing?" Takumi asked innocently with his signature smirk that always accompanied his teasings.

"Pervert!" Misaki yelled before slamming the door and stomping her way to the kitchen. Takumi laughed happily before following her lead.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>I have this idea lying in the dusty "in progress" folder of my computer. I glad I finally had a perfect scene for it :D I get really depressed looking at the pile of unfinished stories lying around my computer, my trusty notebooks, and notes on my phones. Why won't those stories complete themselves? *pouts then sulks in the corner*<p>

Anyway, chapter 66 should be out around next week so if anyone prefers Japanese raws, check them out on my blogspot. Address on my profile page.

Reviews are loved!

yuukuzuri

19th November 2011

12.54 am


	9. From Across The Room

For those who loved this series :D

Warning: Mature content, OOC, mild (?) cursing, read at your own risk. I will not be accountable if you lose your innocence :P

**Disclaimer: I shall be teasing Usui Takumi is my fantasies tonight ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was just starting and everyone was either being introduce or chatting away with acquaintances and friends. The mood was light, laughter could be heard from different groups of people as they were chatting and catching up on each other. Two people were, however very much distracted from the groups that they were standing in.<p>

As the night withers away, two people keep glancing at each other from across the room of people that were there to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the establishment of the Walker Foundation. Usui Misaki was having a really hard time concentrating on the conversation she was having with the representative of one of the biggest contributors to the Walker Foundation. She was pretty sure it was something about the troubling water conditions in one of the villages in Nigeria that the company was investigating.

Miss Carmine; the representative was saying something about wanting the local villagers to cooperate with the project but her concentration kept getting cut off by the pair of eyes that has been staring at her from across the room. She tried her best to ignore it, but the stare could have created a hole in the wall if it weren't directed to her. She tried her best to ignore it for umpteenth time, but she kept glancing at the person across the room that was looking like he was having a light conversation with his cousins. Every time they're eyes met, he would give her a smoldering smile that made blush and avert her eyes.

Usui Takumi snickered, looking at her blushing face, trying very hard to concentrate on her conversation with her acquaintance, failing every time as her blush deepen each time she tore her eyes away from him. He wasn't even sure if he himself was paying attention to what his older cousin was saying. He had always been taciturn, so his lack of response was normal in their eyes. He would mutter a monotone 'Yeah' or 'Okay' from time to time, even though he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

Not being able to keep her concentration in the conversation anymore, Misaki excused herself, and made her way to where her husband was standing, keeping their eyes locked. Takumi perked up from her action and returned her intense gaze, it wasn't anger in her eyes, but a sense of playfulness as a teasing smile graced her lips as she made her way towards him. He was ready to accept her into his group; she was standing only a few feet away; but at the last minute, she changed her course and made her way to the balcony heading to the garden, her eyes never leaving his, in a teasing way.

Takumi catching on her intentions excused himself and followed her out of the side glass door, smirking to himself. Misaki was a really straightforward person, but she did have a playful side in her that would emerge from time to time and Takumi loved it when it did.

When Takumi managed to release himself from the crowd of people who had tried to start a conversation with him and make his way onto the balcony, he saw Misaki eyeing him from the top of the stone stairs that led to the Walker family garden. She gave him a teasing smile as he made his way towards her, smirking the whole way. When Takumi was about 7 feet from her she turned around; without forgetting to give Takumi a teasing glance over her shoulder; made her way down the stairs and into the garden's rows of rose bushes.

"How can she be such a sexy tease?" Takumi said to himself as he followed her into the rose bush, keeping a few feet distance between them so that they could continue their game. Going from one row to another, Misaki leaving one article of her clothing at the end of every row, was making him want to ravage her at that moment even more. Being unable to hold back his desires, he quickened his pace to reduce the distance between them as fast as he could. When he turned around the last corner he could see her dress, her whole fucking dress, the one she was wearing on her back dress lying on the floor. He picked the dress up with his mouth agape, looking around him making sure this was not of his wild fantasies about his wife, and he pinched himself. When he felt the pain that confirmed it was not a fantasy, he was convinced that he would find his wife somewhere in this maze, in nothing but her knickers.

"Misa-chan~" He said in a sing-song voice, teasing his wife as he loosened his tie and took off his blazer. It was a bit chilly, but he knew that it would soon be heated up soon. Very, very soon. He made his way to the end of the rose bush and turn around to its path to find his wife, leaning against a stone gargoyle that was at the other end of the rose bush. She was smirking at him, in her corset underwear, her hands behind her back. She smiled teasingly at him as he approached her, caging her in between his arms.

"Finally giving up?" Takumi smirked down to her, his eyes smoldering into hers. Her whole form was defined under the moonlight, lining her every curve. The corset that she was wearing pushed her breast up, creating a delicious cleavage to fit perfectly into her beautiful dress. She looked up to him, smiling as she whispered a seductive yes.

He swooped down to kiss her hard on her lips, pressing himself onto her body, molding their bodies together. She reached up to pull his head to her as fast as she could, returning the need that Takumi was emitting. They ignored their surrounding, just feeling each other and the moment that they were in.

_They would not be missed from the party, definitely not._

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Please shoot me now for giving you such a teasing chapter. I think I'm turning even more perverted than I already am :p Sorry for the late update. I was concentrating so much on updating <em>The Will<em> that I couldn't even think of any ideas for this story. But here you have it. I would have to say I like a teasing, seductive Misaki so very much. I wish this would happen in the real manga even though it is highly unlikely :P I just love to say knickers. It sounds so British XD Takumi was raised in Britain anyway so why the hell not right? XP I apologize if it was too mature for some of the readers but I have warned you beforehand. You made your choice.

I have said this in my A/N in _The Will_, that I will not include baby Usui in this multi-chapter. As the name suggest, it's about _Misaki and Takumi_, not _Misaki, Takumi and Baby_. So Misaki is not going to pop out a baby in this series ever. But don't fret on it, I will put up another multi-chapter named _Usui Family Blues_ that will be the story of the Usui household, with children driving them crazy :P

So show me (and sexy teasing Misaki) some love!

Review!

The one teasing you,

yuukuzuri

10th December 2011

1.05am


	10. Smoking Kills

This is a community service message ;)

Warning: OOC? Future fic

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to lose Usui Takumi to lung cancer.**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Misaki was wandering the dark halls of the Walker mansion alone, trying to tire herself out to get some sleep. She has always been a light sleeper and changing sleeping places was giving her a light case of insomnia. She had come out to London to accompany Takumi for the Walker Corporation annual party. They had been involved with the whole preparation that had taken up the whole week. Takumi had refused to attend the party at first, but his grandmother had somehow managed to convince him to come with a lot of help from Misaki herself. With him coming, of course he would have to introduce his bride to the whole Walker Corp. employees and business partners, which was the real reason he didn't want to attend the party in the first place. Being a possessive person that he has always been, he preferred Misaki to be for his eyes and his eyes alone.<p>

She strolled along the corridors, pretty much lost. But it was somehow comforting; different than the hustle and bustle of the caterers, event planners, and staff running around in the morning trying to put up all the preparations. The quite halls was not even close to eerie as she had once before when she first arrived in this mansion years ago; meeting grandma Walker for the first time. In her stroll, she could finally appreciate the mansion's interior, the valuable paintings that hung from its walls, the beautiful furniture, and the delicate ornaments without running into random staff in uniforms in the mornings.

The corridor she was in had a window that way half way opened to the vast garden of the mansion. She walked onto the porch and found a person leaning against the stone railing, smoking a cigarette. The sound of the window opening made the figure turn around to face her.

"Takumi?" Misaki was surprised to see her husband out there, alone, smoking.

"Misaki? You're still up? It's late" Takumi was equally surprised to see her still up and about at 2am in the morning. He had left her a few hours ago, to attend a meeting with the board of directors of the Walker Corp.

"I could ask you the exact same thing" She eyed Takumi's tired look and his crumpled clothes. She went approached him, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you smoke?" She asked him indifferently.

"Ah, yeah. A habit I developed when I am really stressed out when we were separated" He brought the cigarette to take in another puff but Misaki took it from his fingers before it could reach his lips and put it out.

"A habit I would rather you throw away" Misaki said with a stern voice and she put her hand up for him to hand her the whole box. Takumi sighed and reached into the insides of his suit to pull out a half full box to hand to her. Misaki took the box and crushed it her hands.

"I want to be with you longer if possible" Misaki whispered as she pulled the front of his suit, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. "Please don't do something so stupid like ruining your health" She looked up to him, sadness evident in her eyes. Takumi cupped her face lovingly, pushing the loose strands of hair that escaped her loose bun behind her ears.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm really sorry" He pulled her into a hug, whispering apologies into her ear. Misaki returned his hug, feeling his warmth surround her, effectively getting her a bit drowsy almost immediately. She slapped herself mentally for depending on him, even to be sleepy. They pulled away and Takumi kissed her forehead and grinned at her.

"Now I have to figure out a new way to distress myself" Takumi said with a frown forming on his handsome face. Misaki chuckled and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips but pulled away only after a few seconds.

"Yuck! You taste like cigarettes" Her frown returning.

"Ah, sorry. I'll go get myself cleaned up so that you can continue whatever it was you were trying to do to me" Takumi smiled teasingly at Misaki as he wrapped his hand around her waist to lead her back into the house.

"Well, I was thinking of making the stress go away" She returned his teasing smile with a smirk and he raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

"In my own…special way" She whispered seductively into his ears which made him grin even wider all the way to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Smoking kills. Please think of your love ones.<p>

*waves* I'm not even going to tell you why this is late.

Well, at least some of the things in my life are going as planned. I am now officially a graduate :) But I feel that I should work before I further my study. I'm just really tired right now.

As of everything else, meh~ same old same old. I don't have anything left to say, so a REVIEW will make me happy and brighten my day. Thanks in advance XD

yuukuzuri

20th January 2012

10.20 pm


	11. Welcome Sweetheart Part1

Yes, I am back from the dead.

Warning: Future fic, OOC?

**Disclaimer: Usui Takumi is mine in real life. If he was real in life _**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>The airport was not as busy as she predicted, which was a good thing for a woman who was about to pop a baby anytime. Takumi insisted that she stayed at home but Misaki was not about to let her husband travel all the way to London without her sending him off. It had somewhat became a tradition for her to send him off and pick him up from the airport every time he had to travel abroad for business. Takumi being the Takumi she knew, never minded much of the family plane that Granpa Walker had prepared for him and took business class flights wherever he had to go. So there they were, in the business class lounge waiting for the plane ready for boarding. Misaki sat comfortably on one of the plush couches in the lounge, trying to catch her breath. The walk from the car to the lounge tired her out with bringing her big belly around.<p>

"Whew! Have the front door to this area always been this far?" Misaki asked more to herself than to the person sitting opposite her. She refused the airport buggy to drive her there. _'I'm pregnant, not disabled!'_ she shouted at Takumi when he threatened to carry her bridal style.

"Are you okay?" Takumi reached out to hold her hands from his seat, worry etched on his handsome face.

"I'm fine alien. Just a bit out of breath and I haven't been training Aikido all those years for nothing!" Misaki replied with a determined look on her face. "Besides, I've gone through worst training than this!"

Takumi tapped her forehead with his hand, lightly, but enough to show her he was angry. "One, you're pregnant, not training. Two, pushing yourself when you're tired is making me angry" Takumi gave her a look that made her feel guilty for putting her health and safety of herself and her unborn baby second because she refused to admit that she was tired just because she was trying to prove how tough she was.

"I'm sorry" Misaki coward a little into herself and look apologetically at Takumi. Takumi sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind. I should be apologizing to you for having to leave for business when you're due so soon" It was Takumi's turn to look at her apologetically. Misaki was due in 2 weeks and this was the most critical time for her and there were possibilities of her going into labour earlier than scheduled. His grandfather just had to make him take care of business in London this whole week because he had to attend a conference in South Africa. He really wanted to refuse but he knew that the conference was really important for Walker Corp. and he was the only other person his grandfather trusted after Gerard but it seems that Gerard had choose the perfect timing to get hospitalized yet again. Not that he was angry at Gerard for getting sick at this time but the timing really sucked.

"We've been through this. I'll be fine Takumi. I am staying with mom when you are away so you don't need to worry of me going into labour when no one is around"

"Yes, you'll be fine but I might miss the birth of my first child" Takumi pouted. Misaki smiled sadly at Takumi. It was their first child together and as much as she wasted to hide it, she knew she would be sad if Takumi were to miss the moment as well. But as she would always say to him, his responsibilities to his family must always come first and she supported him in anything.

"We have two weeks. I'm sure you'll make it back before this little one comes out. Okay?" Misaki ran her hand on Takumi's cheek, soothing him. She understood his worries; she wanted him there for her when she was in labour too. Takumi sighed and turn in face into Misaki's palm, hoping what she said would be true. This was something both of them had no control of.

"Okay…"

"_Flight JL041 to London is now boarding. Passengers please proceed to gate Y7. Flight JL…."_

Both Misaki and Takumi looked up to the ceiling like they were able to see the person behind the intercom. Takumi looked to her and held the hand that was holding his face before he kissed her palm. Smiling sadly at her, not wanting to leave her side. Misaki mirrored his facial expression then let go of her hand. Takumi stood up, buttoned his suit before holding out his hand to help Misaki up. She accepted his hand and stood up with little difficulty.

"So, take care of yourself. Don't over think things too much and trust your gut" Misaki said as she played with Takumi's tie, trying her best to straitened it out even though it was already straightened, refusing to look at him in the eyes. Takumi smiled at her antics and took her face in his hand to make her look at him.

"I promise I'll try my best to come back just as soon as Gerard gets better. Or I'll make him feel better" Takumi said with a smirk on his face, earning him a light tap on his chest.

"Don't do something outrageous like forcing him to work when he's weak okay?" Misaki gave him a serious look when she saw that smirk. He had somewhat like to bully his sickly brother because even though Gerard was a really capable businessman, he was a bit gullible especially with things regarding Japan. And Takumi enjoyed telling him tall tale stories that made him do ridiculous things.

"Maybe just a little?" Takumi's smirk widens at what he had plan to tell Gerard this time around. Misaki gave a light knock on his chest before smiling at him. Takumi's expression changed from teasing to a gentle smile as he bent down to kiss Misaki gently on the lips. He then bent down to give her tummy a kiss.

"Don't come out till I come back okay sweetie? Daddy really doesn't want to miss your birthday" Misaki smiled gently at him as he got up. He hugged her as tightly as her belly would allow and kissed her forehead.

"Take care of yourself my love and stay safe" Takumi said into her hair, taking in her scent. Misaki nodded and pulled back to look at him. She took his face in her hands as kissed his cheeks.

"Take care of yourself too. I love you"

"I love you too Misaki"

Misaki walked Takumi to the gate and looked as his back until she couldn't see him anymore. She then made her back to the lounge where their driver was waiting to escort her back to the car. Misaki hoped that her baby will wait for her father to be back in Japan before she decided to come out.

"Hang in there till daddy comes home okay sweetheart?" Misaki said gently to her unborn child and received a kick in respond which made her smile all the way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Halooo~ How ya'll doin? I'm sorry I have been slaking off for a while with fanfiction. My writing drive was just a bit down-low and I really didn't have any nice ideas for a story. Gomen!<p>

Anyway, I take back what I said before that Misaki's not gonna pop a baby because given the situation, it seems appropriate to do so. So this is the 1st part to the final days of her pregnancy. I plan to make it a 2 or 3 part chapter. We'll see what happens. Once Misaki has a baby, I'll start posting the sequel to this story :)

Till then, REVIEW to give me motivation to finish up the next part.

Love lots!

yuukuzuri

20th February 2012

11.09 pm


	12. Welcome Sweetheart Part2

Yes, yes, it's REALLY late.

**Disclaimer: Don't own these lovely people *pout***

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a fine Thursday morning. The sun was getting high and the occasional summer breeze blew the glass chime hanging from the garden door. Usui Misaki was in the small lawn of the Ayuzawa household, putting out the laundry on the bamboo clothe line.<p>

Minako had been warning Misaki to stay indoors and relax but she had always been an active person, she hated sitting around doing nothing. So she insisted that she could do the laundry, with the help of Suzuna bringing the laundry out while waiting for her date with Hinata. Misaki was humming a random tune, having a bit of difficulty bending down to reach for the laundry in the basket.

"Nee-chan maybe you should just sit on the veranda. I can do this for you" Suzuna said worriedly even though her face showed no expression whatsoever. Only a handful could understand Suzuna who always had a poker face on; her expressions could only be read through her eyes.

"For the last time, I'm fine!" Misaki was getting frustrated, she hated doing nothing and the amount of worried comments she was getting was kinda pissing her off.

"Look nee-chan, I know you're fine but seeing you bend down is scaring me. I'll get the clothes from the basket and put them up okay?" Suzuna offered her a piece of clothe from the basket.

"Oh alright!" Misaki huffed and snatched the clothe she offered to put up. They continued until all the laundry was done and both of them sat on the veranda to take a break.

"Sorry for yelling at you Suzuna" Misaki apologized, she knew Suzuna and her mother were really worried for her since the baby was due very soon. These final weeks was the most critical as the possibility of the baby coming out earlier than schedule was present. No matter how much they prayed that Takumi would make it back before the baby came, no one could predict what was to happen.

"It's alright nee-chan. Your mood swings before were far worse than this" Suzuna smirked.

"Ugrh. Don't remind me. It's embarrassing" Misaki hid her face in her palms. Minako came from the house with some watermelon and iced tea.

"Here, rest a bit. You should really take it easy Misaki" Minako said to Misaki and gave her a small hug. She then sat in between them looking up to the sky.

"It's a beautiful day today" She smiled to both of them. Misaki and Suzuna returned her smile and sipped the tea she brought. The three women sat quietly, appreciating the sounds of summer.

"I am thankful" Misaki and Suzuna looked at their mother "I'm so glad that through the tough years, we stood together as a family" Minako smiled to Suzuna then Misaki. She took both of their hand on either side of her and kissed them. "I am so happy to have you girls with me" She smiled, which both Misaki and Suzuna returned before hugging their mother.

"Thank you mom, for taking care of us and raising us through those years, no matter how hurt and frustrated you were, you never gave up on us" Misaki said once she let her mother go, she has happy tears in her eyes. Suzuna nodded in agreement and continued to hug her mother as Minako caressed Misaki's cheek lovingly.

"Both you and Takumi has brought even more joy into my life. I couldn't have let you go to a better man. I can't wait to see my grandchild too" Minako added excitedly. Misaki just laughed a little at her mother's comment.

"Let's hope she decides to wait for Taku-nii-chan to come home before she wants to come out" Suzuna commented. Both Misaki and Minako turned to look at her and nodded before silence enveloped them once again, with only the sounds of summer surrounding them. Not long after, the doorbell rang and they could hear Hinata'a voice coming from the entrance.

"That must be You-kun. I'll go invite him in" Suzuna went to let him in and returned with him by her side. "Misa-chan! How are holding up?" Hinata asked as soon as he saw her then greeted Minako with a small hug.

"Not too bad actually" Misaki answered as she gave Hinata a hug. Hinata looked a lot more mature than he did seven years ago. Hinata and Suzuna started officially dating once Suzuna graduated from high school even though they have been rather close since she first entered high school. Even though he was definitely over Misaki, he was still very protective of the whole Ayuzawa family.

"So how's the shop going?" Misaki asked Hinata who had just opened a small bakery near their old school which he also supplies daily bread to. As every would expect of Hinata, he choose a career related to food and his most favorite type of was of course bread. Seeing how he has survived on bread cuts from time when he was really low on money before receiving his salary. He always commented on how the breads would taste better with certain ingredients and so on and he was usually right. The old lady whom had always gave him her left-over bread cuts from her sandwiches was always happy to hear feedback from him. From there on, he had never looked back. He studied the art of making perfect bread which was a big hit around town for its distinctive taste. The best way to describe his breads was; homey. When you bite in to one of his breads the sense of familiar warmth will flow through you.

"Better than I expected. The school is really happy with sales of the breads that they asked for additional 50 packs" Hinata smiled happily.

"That's great! All the best to that!" Misaki complimented him as she stood up, feeling a bit uncomfortable sitting down at the moment. "So both of you going out today?" She asked both Suzuna and Hinata.

"Yeah I figured we could go play at the amusement park today since Suzuna doen't have any classes today and most of the work in the bakery is done" Hinata replied as he look at Suzuna and put his arm around her shoulder. Suzuna's cheeks colored slightly at the gesture but didn't refuse it. Misaki smiled at her reaction but somehow she started feel small pains from her belly but tried to ignore it. _'Maybe she's just moving around'_ Minako noticed Misaki's small winces.

"Are you okay Misaki?" Minako asked worriedly.

"I'm fin-agrhh!" Misaki held her belly as a sharp pain seared and she held onto Minako's shoulder.

"Misaki!" Misaki bowed her body down, clutching at her belly as she tried to endure the pain. Everyone was talking loudly around her but she couldn't register any of them. All she knew is her baby was coming out

'_Takumi!'_

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Yes. I love to put my readers in agony because I can :P Muahahahaha. I allow you to throw tomatoes at me while you wait for the next chapter. Just in case I tend to drift away from finishing this, yet again. Sorry, big project going on at work, the prep is hectic and I'm tired. I really do open this file up to complete the story but every time I get the mood to start typing; someone just needs my help with something.<p>

So this story has became a 3 part. Not so sure about it but I think it will end at part 3. Because I just go with the flow of my thoughts and my finger typing. If it gets any longer, I promise I will finish it no matter what. So REVIEW for me to finish this story faster because I love REVIEWS when they say the love this story. Or hate it. Or whatever :D I just like REVIEWS *Cheshire cat grin*

So REVIEW and Ed Sheeran will give you goodness for checking him out :P Yes, I am in love with this guy (platonically) because he's just freaking awesome!

Toodles! For now!

yuukuzuri

14th April 2012

7.20 pm


	13. Welcome Sweetheart Part3

**8 months of waiting and I will still torture your souls *grins***

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Takumi'<em>

Takumi snapped from his thoughts and brought his focus back to the presenter in front of the room. He scratched the back of his head then tried again to return his focus to the presentation. He was in one of the conference rooms in the Walker Corp. building; accompanying Gerard on a financial presentation of an upcoming project. He was somehow unable to focus as he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his gut; signaling something was off and his instinct was usually true. Gerard noticed Takumi squirming in his seat and cocked a questioning eyebrow to him. Takumi shook his head and signaled him to pay attention, earning him a glare from Gerard as he turned his attention back to the presenter.

A few more minutes passed before Takumi's assistant tried to stealthily move her way toward him and hastily shoved a note to him which he only replied with a questioning brow before reading the note. He's face paled considerably with each and every word that was written on it and went into a complete state of shock. He looked his assistant desperately who seemed just as panicked as he was; which caught Gerard's attention. Seeing both people silently paling and in the state of shock, he turned to the presenter to excuse himself as he pulled Takumi together with him; which his secretary tried to catch up to their long strides. Once all three of them were out of earshot he turned to Takumi and placed his hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Takumi? What's wrong?" Takumi just continued to give him a desperate look without managing to utter a single word. Sensing him still not over his shock, Takumi's assistant spoke up on his behalf.

"Misaki-san is in labour right now. Her mother just called informing that they were on their way to the hospital. They were asking if Takumi could come back immediately. I told them I would try to get him out of the meeting and send him off if you would let me Gerard-san. Please just let him go. He can't miss-"

"Thank you Miki-san" Gerard held up his hand to silence Takumi's assistant; also signaling that he understood the situation. He turned his attention back to Takumi and gave a light slap to his cheek to wake him from his shocked state.

"Takumi. Listen to me. My car is waiting for me downstairs so you can just take it. I'll call to let them know that you'll be flying back to Japan immediately. The plane should be ready to go at anytime. Calm down, and call Minako as soon as you get into the car. I'll send the rest of your luggage as soon as possible. Go now!" Gerard pushed into the elevator as he pulled out his phone to call the family pilot. Once finished, he turned back to Takumi's assistant "How long has Misaki-san been in labour?"

"Her mother called me saying that they were already checked into the maternity ward." Gerard nodded and was about to turn away when she spoke again "Do you think Takumi-sama will make it time?"

"We better hope he does, his first child and all…" Gerard trail away with a small smile playing on his lips as made his way back into the conference room to continue the meeting.

Takumi called Minako as soon as he was securely in the car and was answered by a really panicked voice but the phone was soon taken over by Suzuna. He could even hear Shintani's voice in the background trying to calm Minako down.

"Suzuna" Takumi said desperately.

"Nii-san, calm down. Nee-chan's fine. They just checked her into the ward because she's not quite ready to give birth just yet" Takumi gave a breath of relief. "So what gonna happen now? Can I talk to her?"

"They're still running some test on her because she spilled a little blood when her water broke. One of the nurses say she's gonna keep getting contractions until she's ready" The mention of blood in made him feel a cold chill run down his spine. He knew it was common for some blood to come together with the water; he read those books; but it still scared him. "How long is she gonna be in there?"

"No idea. They said it could take hours or even minutes, depends on the contractions and the opening. We're not even allowed to see her yet so I can't pass the phone to her right now" Takumi sighed again as he ran his hands through his now tousled hair.

"I'm on my way back. I'll be taking off in about an hour and should arrive around 3 or 4 in the morning. Tell her that I'll call again once I'm safely in the plane and allowed to make a call. Take care of her please Suzu."

"Don't worry nii-san, I'll pass the massage. You need to calm down and make sure you're back safely"

"-and mom-"

"Mom; Hinata and I will handle, you'll need your strength to stay sane for the rest of the flight. Take care nii-san" Takumi chuckled and Suzuna's statement. He thanked Suzuna and hung up his phone, praying to God that Misaki and the rest were safe.

"This will be the longest flight in my life"

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Did I just leave you guys with another cliffy? Oh yeah, I did :p Huahahahahahaha-*chokes* ehem.<p>

Okay sorry, I do have the rest of this…in my head…somewhere…needing to be written…*gets slapped*

Okay-okay. I do have it. Just not yet dramatically drafted and-and *gets hit by tomatoes*

Okay fine I'll have it up when I can! And it has already been drafted, just not yet checked and edited. Okie dokie? Have patience my dear readers, I will try to make it as dramatic as I can :)

So REVIEWS are loved, and flames are….em well, flames will get someone burnt. Don't play with fire children, they are dangerous :D

29th December 2012

12.12 am

yuukuzuri


	14. Welcome Sweetheart Part 4

**Oh wow. It took me **_**exactly **_**six whole months to come up with another chapter?**

**Warning: Future fic, mild swearing, sexy Usui Taku-wait. Do I still need to do this?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maid-sama, it would not be ending in 3 freaking chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can't we go any faster Shou-san?"<p>

"I'm sorry Takumi-sama but it seems that there has been an accident a few blocks from here" Takumi knee was jittering from the pressure. They were about 10 minutes away from the hospital and the traffic is nowhere near moving. Takumi ran his hand through his hair for nth time today, cursing under his breath at his luck. Coming to a decision that this traffic was not going to ease up anytime soon; he opened the door and with a last direction to his driver, he bolted down the street.

He ran for his life, as fast as he could towards the hospital that Misaki was in. He was hoping that she and their baby were safe. There was too much static during the flight that the captain decided that phone call were not to be made to make sure they arrived Tokyo in one piece. Takumi couldn't do anything and kept hoping that his family were alright. He did try calling as soon as he landed and was safely in the car but no one was picking up their phones. He could only think of the worst when he couldn't get any form of communication from his family.

Takumi was drenched in sweat when he arrived at the hospital, in his panic he ran into a nurse and they both fell to the floor. Takumi helped the nurse up and asked her where the maternity ward was then dashed straight to it before the nurse could even finish.

As he arrived at the ward he saw Minako, Suzuna, Hinata, and a few of their friends from school including Sakura and Shizuko.

"Onii-san!" Suzuna screamed as soon as she saw Takumi and ran to his direction in panic trying to explain the situation as the other were also alerted of his presence.

"The just took her into the birthing room, should just go in there now!" Suzuna said to him as soon as he approached her and was already pushing him towards the room. He gave a weak smile to Minako and went straight into the room. He stood inside a corridor with access to a few rooms when suddenly a door burst open with Dr. Yanagi giving directions to one of the nurses.

"We need more of that please, now!" She looked shocked as she looked at a drenched Usui Takumi in front of her door.

"Usui-san! You made just in time! She's just started pushing. Come in her right now!" She pulled Takumi right inside and the first thing he could hear was Misaki screaming profanities as she pushed; which made him smiled a little.

The doctor resumed her position and Takumi went straight to Misaki side as she was taking a deep breath.

"Takumi? WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU ALIEN?"Misaki screamed at his face just as soon as Takumi took her hand in his. Takumi smiled at her and she squeezed his hand. Hard.

"Sorry baby. The space ship had a bit of a glitch in the middle of the journey" Takumi teased his already angry wife. Misaki gave him a glare that made the room's temperature drop a few degrees. Some of the nurses swore they saw black flames emitting from Misaki as Takumi just smiled along at her. But before Misaki could retort, Dr. Yanagi directed to push once again. With all her might, Misaki pushed and practically almost crushed Takumi's hand as continued to say soothing words to her.

With one last push, they could hear a shrill scream of a baby coming into this world for the first time. Misaki lay back onto the bed exhausted but was still holding tight to Takumi's hand. Takumi kissed her hand then her forehead as he pushed away her hairs that were plastered onto her drenched forehead.

"Good job Okaa-san" Takumi gave Misaki a teary smile then kissed her lips gently. Misaki was too tired to respond so she just returned the smile and kissed him back. Dr. Yanagi came over with a bundle of pink blankets and presented it to the new parents.

"Congratulation Usui-san! You have a beautiful girl here!" She handed her over to Misaki as she taught her how to hold her properly. Misaki held her baby delicately and settled her into her arms.

"She's so beautiful. Takumi?" Misaki looked up to see a smiling Takumi with tears running down his face.

"The most beautiful little girl" Takumi reached over to touch her face with his fingers. The little girl squirmed at Takumi's touch and opened her eyes to greet her parents.

"She has your eyes…" Misaki held his hand that was stroking the baby's cheek and Takumi's smile grew even wider. Takumi looked at Misaki and bent down to kiss her.

Later in Misaki's personal ward, the rest of the family and their friends were swooning over the bundle of joy as she continued to sleep.

"What are you going to name her?"Minako asked the couple that couldn't tear their eyes away from the sleeping little girl. Dazedly, Misaki looked at Takumi who gave her a reassuring smile and turned her attention to her mother.

"Rei. Usui Rei"

"Beautiful. That does fit her perfectly" Minako couldn't stop smiling for her long awaited grandchild and now that she could finally see her, touch he, hold her; she was the happiest person in the world.

"Beautiful Water. I would have known you were going to keep it classy nee-chan" Suzuna swapped away the moe flowers that were coming from her mother.

"She's definitely gonna break a lot of little boys hearts, this one" Suzuna peaked into the baby cot.

"She definitely will" Takumi smiled at her comment and they all laughed heartily. When Minako and Suzuna diverted their attention to the rest of their guest, Takumi turned to his wife with a loving smile which she returned as their threaded their fingers.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For giving me a real family" Takumi kissed the hand that he held and tucked the hairs that got loose from her bun behind her ear. Misaki released his hand and hugged his torso as Takumi wrapped his arm around Misaki and kissed her temple.

"I love you Misaki"

"I love you too Takumi"

They continued watching the sleeping girl as they held each other tighter, ready to face anything together.

_As a family_

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Huaaaaa~ I finally finished this! *throws confetti around*<p>

Translation to the baby's name: Rei (麗) means beautiful in Japanese and Usui (碓氷) literally means 'Mortar Well' as 碓 is a device you use to ground rice or other beans (the ones where they use to make mochi) and 氷 is water. The combination of those two characters means 'Mortar Well' but I thought just water was enough for Rei's name. Okie dokie? ;D

Sooooooo, I was thinking if I should do an epilogue for this or just straight jump to _Usui's Family Blues_…haven't quite decided yet but when it happens, you will be the first to know! *wink*

Spoiler: I actually already have names for the _rest_ of the Usui clan and I can't wait to introduce them to you buuuut I'll have to come up with stories about the kids first. We'll see how that goes.

And the least favourite part about this manga is that it is going to end in 3 chapters! Yes! 3 FRACKING CHAPTERS! There is so much that hasn't been explained to us about Usui's part and there is so much more potential to the story! I hope Fujiwara-sensei doesn't try to close it in a rush and just throws in so much loose ends within those 3 chapters. She better be hoping for one hell of a miracle to end this series smoothly.

When I think about it clearly, the manga has been dragging on quite a bit and I think she just wants to end it while it's still in a good condition. No offence to Skip Beat lovers, now that is one never ending draggy manga. 100+ chapters and Kyoko and Ren are still going nowhere…just saying.

So I shall end my ridiculous rant here with a puppy dog face asking for REVIEWS. Because they make me happy. And happy me writes more stories *wide grin*

yuukuzuri

29th June 2013

1.20 am


End file.
